Dolls
by Kalivax
Summary: What if present Juunana came with Mirai Trunks to the future?: A simple snapshot moment between Juunana[17] and Mirai Trunks...[Slash. Fluff. Gen.]


This is my barely noticed OTP--love it so. I have to say though, I must dedicate this to Rosalyn Angel--because her stories about these two rock (ok, well not really about these two per se, more on Furture Juunana and Mirai Trunks...). I just think it stinks on ice that Juunana sort of faded away till that arc in GT and we never really see Mirai Trunks anymore, so in reality, why not indulge in the fangirl fantasy that present Juunana migrates with Mirai Trunks to the future?

Anyhoo, I babble on, let's spread the love for this pairing guys!

**Disclaimer: **Technically the word 'disclaimer' already implies I do not own DBZ. So...now we can talk about other things here, like ladybugs, the absolute gayness about Kingdom Hearts(but we love it), The simularities between Johnny's Boys and Visual Kei, why don't dogs have dog litter--why do cats have cat litter?...have we wasted enough time? I think we have...Onward!**  
**

* * *

**Dolls**

Trunks doesn't know when things started out like this--only that this--whatever **_this_** was--was constant.

In retrospect, he should feel guilty, he should have never brought him back, he should have never listened to Juuhachi's pleading, he should've never made that return trip in the first place--

There were a lot of 'should's in his life that he could be worrying about.

But sitting here on the motley beaten couch, playing an oddly almost uneventful game of chess with the alternate-version of someone he had killed, who in turn had led a reign of terror and killed countless other humans...it was...beyond surreal.

He could recount clearly when he had first brought Juuhachi with him from the past--it was supposed to have been an restocking trip--for the future now was focused on rebuilding, yet had no supplies to do so--it didn't clearly go quite as planned.

He'd been able to secure a good stock of lumber and some saplings so that in turn the future could learn to rely on itself, however...he chanced a glance at the other android Juunana. It was frowning as it realized it had just fallen prey to a possible attack by a white pawn.

He recalled his mother's expression and alarm when he presented Juunana before her. Both had not reacted well to the other. Bulma had screamed and Juunana had offended and oddly amused given her a smart mouth remark back.

Surprisingly however, it had taken only a few days for the two to adjust to each other's presence.

Trunks, though, for someone who had brought the android, still kept seeing the Juunana from before--his Juunana--his immortal enemy.

The un-nervingness had faded granted--yet he still felt that pinprick in the back of his mind--that little voice that whispered the similarities and warned of further transgressions that could take place.

He used to rely on that voice like a guide post--now, it just seemed to pop to point out little direprencies--_like did he just notice Juunana had knocked over the pawn while trying to switch his knight with yours?_

"Put that back."

Juunana shrugged and smirked back up at him.

"No, it's your fault for spacing out," he responded matter-of-factly, and continued to leer at him with **that** look--the one that always got under his skin--the one that made it feel like he was trying to see through him and yet see only him...it scared Trunks immensely, but outwardly, he sighed relenting.

"Mother seems to be taking her time," There went that annoying habit to referring to **_his_** mother as his own--Trunks knew he did just to get a reaction from him.

"She's not your--" Trunks began falling once again into the age-old argument.

"--mother," the raven-haired finished and gave him the leering grin once more, "but isn't she? In a way, she's adopted me, so I'm your brother--or maybe--"

His bright blue eyes were shining, and he leaned over a little.

"--You're my husband?"

"Quit joking! You're making me sick!" Though his blushing face and avoiding eyes made his retort almost worthless.

"Oh ho! I thought it was wierd a pretty little thing like you doesn't have a girl friend..."

"Did you just call me pretty?" Trunks was seriously starting to get a headache, and he was really finding this conversation one he had not need at all.

"--you are pretty...in a manly, robust, type of way...not like my elegant air, but close..." That's when Trunks realized as Juunana continued to leer at him, how unfair it must've felt.

He and his sister were always a pair--then, something happened and she had left him. He'd spent most of his time in recluse in the other universe, nothing to do and no one to see. His twin and partner gone. Then...this.

"Why did you come along with me?" Juunana didn't even bat a lash as he responded automatically: "Cause I was bored."

"Androids don't feel emotions, so that's a--"

"--for the last time, I'm **_not_** an _God-damned_ android. Me and Juuhachi were humans who were experimented on--I'm just as human as you--maybe even a little more." Juunana seemed to be considering something and frowned at whatever he realized and he gave Trunks a suspicious look, "what was with that question anyway?"

"Nothing." He still was avoiding that gaze.

"_Bull shit_," Juunana seemed to be studying him now, as if he found something new on Trunks he never noticed before, "there you go again--surprising me with your weirdness..."

"I'm wierd?" Trunks wasn't so much offended but genuinely confused at that.

"Yeah, but that's the fun part about you--you never let this game get boring." Juunana was somehow getting closer...and Trunks felt the seat back against him--he was trapped of sorts.

"Game?"

"Don't play stupid--it's not cute right now..."Juunana was practically breathing on him, and seemed to be enjoying his sudden control over the usually stoic purple haired man under him, "have you ever been kissed Trunks? I bet you haven't even **_touched_** another girl besides your mom--"

"--well how was I supposed to--I was always running or fighting--it was always me, my mom, and sometimes Gohan..."at that he felt a distinctive pang--and didn't notice that a splash of dislike flashed once more across Juunana's face.

"--did you ever kiss this Gohan?"

Trunks balked at that.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, did you?" Juunana, for some reason looked at him as if he was almost--

"Are jealous?"

Bingo.

Juunana's expression set to displeased and he pressed on, "well--did you or not?"

Trunks curious as to where this was leading, shook his head.

"No. Never. He was my best-friend, almost like a brother to me, how could--"

"--good." And with that Juunana leaned in and pressed his lips softly against Trunk's.

It was awkward, different, and more of a smashing of mouths than anything...but for some reason, when both separated, it sparked something different entirely.

"Hmm, that won't do--" and with that Juunana once again resolved to capture his lips, though Trunks didn't resist--infact he actively kissed back...

Bulma placed down her groceries and let out a tired '**_Tadaima_**'. She frowned as no voices returned her call, and side-stepped a random pile of dirty clothes to inspect the problem.

Humming a little ditty, she paused when she came upon Juunana and Trunks making out actively on the couch...for beings with sensitive hearing--they had yet to notice her presence however and she spun on her heel back to the kitchen.

Well, she always knew Trunks just wouldn't fit well with just any girl anyway...

--Owari--

* * *

This was so much un-godly fun to write...--giggles--I'm probably going to upload more drabbles soon enough! Stay tuned!--does a Space Channel 5 salute-- 


End file.
